Not on the Guest List
by Elena George
Summary: Danny returns fm rehab to help solve the murder of Congresswoman Helen York
1. Default Chapter

The characters are property of CBS & others, and no infringement of copyright is intended

The characters are property of CBS & others, and no infringement of copyright is intended.The sole purpose of this story is for the entertainment of the reader.

Rated:PG

Setting:Following season one and several months after "Sleight of Hand." Danny has returned from rehab in Ireland

Not on the Guest List

Nick's pager vibrated silently.He reached down and shut it off.Vicki leaned over to try and catch a glimpse.Nick looked at her and smiled.

"Well, are you going to answer it?" she asked, returning the smile."It is your boss after all."

"This won't take a minute," he excused himself from the table."Loved the show," he tossed her way to take the sting out of what he knew was coming next.

Henri's was one of the first restaurants in the District to ban cell phones and pagers in the dining area.If you had to talk, you were going to talk in the lobby and not disturb other patrons.Henri's was a chic, dimly lit French affair that Vicki had wanted to go since her food critic at "DC Magazine" had come back raving about the place.Nick moved into the lobby of the restaurant before pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.He looked at the dial, and then pushed the speed dial for Jack Mannion.The phone rang once.

"Mannion," was the answer on the other end; Nick could hear lots of agitated voices in the background.

"Whatcha need, Jack?Vicki and I just got seated for dinner at Henri's.Do you know how long it took me to get these reservations?" Nick said quietly."And this is a Monday night, too!"

"Sorry, Nicky, it's business…" Mannion began.

"Oh no, Jack, I mean we just sat down!" protested Nick.

Mannion was silent on the other end for a moment.He cared about both people at the other end of the phone."Nick, I don't know how to break this to you, but Congresswoman Helen York just turned up dead."

Nick was stunned and leaned back into the wall.He regained his composure, "How?When?"

"The details are sketchy right now.When was the last time you heard from her, Nick?" Mannion wanted to know.

Nick stood there a minute trying to catch up with all that was swirling around him, "I don't know, Jack.Uh, I guess it was back, uh, when the Russians took a pot shot at you.You remember she called me when we were all at DC's for breakfast."

"Yeah, I remember," Mannion said."She was starting a new investigation.Did she ever tell you what she was investigating or whom?"

"No.I never got back to her.You got shot, and the world seemed to come unglued all at once.Vicki and I got together and I, well, completely forgot about Helen," Nick reflected."But that was months ago…" his voice trailed off.

Mannion paused and then continued, "Get on in to the office, Nicky.I need you here now."

Nick knew that sense of urgency in his old friend's voice.There was going to be no dinner with Vicki at Henri's tonight.There probably would be no dinner with Vicki anywhere for some time to come, he reasoned, well, at least not until something broke their way on the case of a dead member of Congress.

"I'm on my way, Jack.Let me drop Vicki off at her home first, unless you want her at the office…" Nick started.

"No," was a quick, strong reply, "I don't want reporters around here just yet.They are crawling all over the morgue right now," Mannion cautioned."Just get on in here."

Nick hung up and headed back in.He slipped into the chair next to Vicki.

With as much honest feeling as he could muster, "I'm sorry, Vicki.But you know we're going to have to go."  
  
Vicki had known it when she saw who was at the other end of the page.She knew Jack Mannion well enough to know that he would hardly interrupt his friend's evening for something frivolous.She tried not to sound too much like a reporter, but if the Chief of Police was calling his Public Affairs Officer at a little before eleven o'clock, it was something a reporter would want to know.

"What is it?" she inquired, as she looked Nick in the eyes.

Nick took a deep breath, "In the car."

They rose together.Nick spoke to the Maitre D' and passed him cash for some later day.He got their coats and headed for the car.The valet brought it around and Nick opened the door for Vicki.Months ago Vicki may have had a crush on Jack Mannion, but Nick had made all that evaporate.She enjoyed the way Nick lavished attention on her.He never seemed preoccupied when they were together the way Jack had.Jack's faked death had brought them together.She made a mental some day soon to thank Jack for that.Nick pulled away from the curb and headed toward Vicki's home.Traffic was light at that hour.

"So what is it?" Vicki picked up the unfinished conversation.

Nick brooded about it a moment."You can't tell Jack I told you this," he began.

Now she knew it would be a really juicy story.She regretted having left her pager on the countertop.She knew it would be buzzing when they got back.

"I promise, but you know if it's this big, my editor will be trying to get hold of me anyhow," she raised her eyebrow.

"I know.But you did **not **hear this from me.Congresswoman Helen York is dead," Nick told her.

There it was.It was all he knew.He also knew that Vicki was going to start pumping him for more.

"That's it?" she demanded."How did it happen?When and where did it happen?Natural causes, accident, or murder?" all the reporter's questions tumbled out at once.

"I knew it; I knew it.I knew you would do this," Nick ran his hand through his hair."I can't tell you.And…"

Vicki interjected, "Forget taking me home; take me with you."

"I can't, and you know it.Jack would kill me.He'd kill us both," Nick responded matter-of-factly.

"I know, but you know I had to ask," Vicki smiled."I'll just let you drop me off, then I call my editor…" she did her thinking out loud for him as a courtesy for the tidbit he'd just given her.

Nick drove up to her apartment and parked.He opened her door and escorted her to the main door.Vicki smiled at Nick and leaned over to kiss him on the lips.Nick put his arms the rest of the way around her and kissed her back.

"Call it a down payment," he said with a smile as he ran his fingers through her deep red hair.

Vicki hurried into her apartment to find her pager.As she had anticipated, it held a message.She fumbled with the numbers to her editor. Excitement pulsed through her entire body.It had been years since she'd covered a murder case.

"Jim!Vicki Montgomery here," she began.

"What took you so long to answer my page?" he demanded.

"Sorry, long story.The short of it is that I accidentally left my pager at the apartment.What have you got for me?" Vicki inquired.

"Nothing now!I had to send out Phil Roberts…" Jim Holt began.

"Send him out to what?" Vicki knew if she worked fast, she'd get the story back.

"A dead Congresswoman, that's what!You blew it, Vicki!" Jim bellowed.

"Let me fix it then, Jim.Please.I know people at MPD, you know," Vicki tried.

Jim ground his teeth."And that's why I wanted you on this story, too!"Jim mellowed out just a bit.

Mannion looked up and then behind Nick to see if Monty had come with him."You alone?"

"Sure Jack.I dropped Vicki at her place," he responded as he dropped himself comfortably in the chair."So what do we have so far?What do you need me to spin?"

"Right now, it's pretty quiet," Jack began."It wasn't that way when I paged you though."

"And earlier?How many bridges did you burn?" Nick laughed.

Jack had to smile as he leaned back in his chair.He nodded, "Sometimes I think you know me too well.But I didn't burn any tonight; came close a couple of times though.And you'll be pleased to know that all the reporters I've seen tonight still have their fake hair and stuffed shirts, too."

"So what happened anyway?" Nick wanted to know.

Jack rubbed his face and eyes, "I got the page around nine-thirty.Patrol and our divers fished her and a car out of the Potomac around nine.Some fishermen actually found her.When they pulled her out, making a positive ID was difficult.Her face was pretty messed up, and it wasn't her car that she was found in.One of the patrolmen had worked the Capitol area and thought it sort of looked like her.It was the Coroner who made the initial ID based on dental work about half an hour ago.Coroner thinks she was half-dead when she hit the water.The ME has not fixed a time of death, but for now it looks like she'd been in the water a while.The Coroner is in the middle of the full autopsy now.Dr. Daniels promised to call me as soon as she finishes up.Of course, the tissue samples will take more time, but we should have a preliminary cause of death any time now. I've put McGregor and Page on the case," Mannion looked at his watch.He had time to continue recounting the events that brought Nick into the office at such a late hour.

Then Mannion told his Press Liaison what had just transpired.He had called Danny McGregor's cell phone to tell him they now had one very dead Congresswoman.Within the hour, he and Temple were back in the Chief's office.

"Gentlemen," Mannion had told the detectives, "We fished Congresswoman Helen York out of the Potomac tonight around nine.Here is what we know for now.The car she was in is over at Impound.It was not her car.It had been stolen three days ago; Georgetown Substation took the report.I want you and Forensics to go over it with a fine-toothed comb.The Coroner will send over the autopsy findings as soon as they are typed up.We're going to get several iterations of the report.For now, you need to know that we believe that she was alive but badly beaten before she hit the water.The ME found injuries not consistent with a car crash and enough water in her lungs to suggest that the actual cause of death was drowning.Get digging!Nick will do his best to keep the press off your backs, and I'll keep the politicians off."

Temple spoke up first, "Sir, have we secured her home and gotten permission to look around?"

Mannion handed him paperwork, "Done.But the US Attorney was not a happy camper when I went looking for it either.So, do what you need to do quickly before he pulls out on us."

McGregor thought a moment, "Sir, we'll start there then work backward to the car.As you're fond of saying, let's see 'where the property leads us.'Come on, Temple; let's stop by Forensics and pick somebody up.By the way, Chief, do we know where **_her_** car is?"

"No we don't," Mannion said."It was not at her apartment.And you'll find two uniformed officers there waiting for you."

With that the detectives had departed the Chief's office.That had been a half hour ago.

Mannion continued his previous train of thought, "So, Nick, how's Monty?" as he propped his feet up on the desk.

"She's fine, Jack," Nick said nodding his head downward, telegraphing his discomfort at the question.

"Aw Nicky, you know you can talk to me," Mannion offered with the wave of his hand."What did you tell her?"

Nick fidgeted and sighed."Not much, only that there was a dead member of Congress.And that she'd have to go her own route on this one."Then he laughed, "When we left for the theatre, she had left her pager at her place.It was bugging her all night…well, that was until we sat down and the play started."

"What did ya see?" Mannion made more time while waiting for the phone to ring, and he let Nick off the hook.He knew how persuasive Monty could be.

"A revival of 'The Sound of Music'" Nick told him."You thinking of taking Ella?"

"Actually, I have tickets for the Sunday matinee for all three of us," Mannion replied as the phone rang."Mannion," he answered.

The Coroner was on the other end with the initial observations about the dead Congresswoman York.Mannion took notes as Nick moved around to read over his shoulder.When Mannion hung up, he looked at Nick.

"I'm sorry, Nicky.I know that you were friends at one point," Mannion said.

"That was a long time ago.And the more I knew her, frankly the less I liked her," Nick returned to his seat in front of Mannion."She was blood thirsty and unattached to anything human.Everything she did had 'politics' or 'profit' written all over it.I'm not even sure she had a soul!" Nick finished.

Mannion was about to speak when Deputy Chief Joe Nolan entered the office."Why wasn't I notified, Chief?I thought we'd gotten past all that!"

Mannion stood and offered his hand and a smile to his number two."Joe, glad you're here.Well, you were on vacation with your family.I didn't want to butt into that – at least not until we had something worth butting in for," Mannion was disarming."Let me tell you what we've got so far, since you're here now."

Nolan stopped; this was not the old Mannion he used to loathe.Ella had made subtle changes in his style that no one else could have forced.Joe sat in the other chair next to Nick who had returned to his seat.He listened intently as Mannion laid out the few details that everyone was sure of.

Nolan asked, "Which detectives have we assigned to the case?"

"McGregor and Page," Mannion responded.

"Why not call in more seasoned detectives?Maybe put Page on with one of them?" Nolan wanted to know."What about Captain Hunter?He's got the best clearance rate of any cop in homicide."

"Why **_not_** Danny and Temple, Joe?"

"McGregor is still nursing his injuries from the attack on you.And, well, Page is too green for a case of this magnitude, Jack," Nolan reasoned."This is going to have attention from the Hill on down to every DJ on the airwaves, especially PJ Hawkes.This is going to get ugly, and we need to at least look like we've got half a chance of solving it."

"No, we will solve it **_with _**McGregor and Page.And, I'm not taking Hunter out of IA again.I'm not about to demoralize McGregor and Page by telling them that they are not good enough to solve a politically sensitive case.Joe, you know I don't work like that," Mannion stood up."Now let's see where they go with this.Join us for breakfast in the morning at DC's?We'll talk more strategy and additional assets if we need them."

Nolan gave a curt nod and left.Nick got up and headed for the door, too.Before exiting, he asked, "Need me any more tonight, Jack?"

"No, I'm heading home myself.Got to get Cujo out before he pees on the carpet," he smiled as he shut out the light.

Nick wondered about his longtime friend.He knew that it would not be long before Ella and Jack were married.What he could not wrap his mind around was why the couple wasn't already living together, either on Jack's boat or Ella's apartment.Mannion had already given him the morality lecture on the problems of sex outside marriage and what kind of signal would it send to Ricky, not to mention his own daughter, Beth.When Nick had protested that Sherry moved right back in with him, Mannion countered that in the Eyes of God and according to the Church, they weren't really divorced.Neither had sought an annulment.Nick just shook his head after he'd gotten in his car and headed out of the parking lot.Mannion was five minutes behind him.

When Mannion had taken Cujo for his last walk of the night, he checked his phone messages.There was one from the cleaners, his brown and blue pin-strip suits were ready for pick-up as were five, no six, shirts.There were two solicitations one for long distance and another for something else that he'd paid no attention to.The final message got his undivided attention.It was Ella's voice telling him that if he got in before midnight to give her a call, she'd be up.

He checked the time then reached for the phone.She picked up on the second ring.He couldn't help smiling as he pulled his tie off and undid the cuff links as he balanced the phone between his shoulder and chin.His overcoat and suit coat were already put away."Hey," he said softly."I just got in and according to my watch I have ten minutes to spare on that midnight drop dead time."

Ella laughed softly.Mannion pulled off his shoes and undid his vest and shirt."I'm glad you called, ten minute window or not.Ricky is really looking forward to the show Sunday after church.What kept you out so late tonight anyhow?"

Mannion stopped undressing and sat back in an overstuffed chair.Cujo jumped up in has lap and tried to lick him on the chin."You sitting down, Honey?" he paused then continued, "You remember Congresswoman York?Well, she ended up in the Potomac tonight."  
  
"You bet I remember her.She raked us all over the coals months ago on that stupid witch-hunt against the Mayor and the 'Pumpkin' tapes.And, after all she put everyone through - it all came to nothing.She was not exactly on our guest list.But I **_am_** sorry she'd dead.I can imagine it's going to be hard to thin out the suspects off a very long list of possibilities," she paused a moment."Jack, this is going to get in the middle of our plans, isn't it?" Ella's voice was concerned.

"No, it's not.Nothing is going to get in the middle of **_our_** plans.I put Danny and Temple on the case.It's going to get in the middle of **_their_** plans," Mannion said confidently.

Ella was unconvinced as they said good night to one another.Mannion finished what he was doing and slipped into bed.Cujo jumped up to continue sharing affection with his master.

"Look here, little buddy, in short order, this is going to be a non-starter.You're going to be sleeping on the floor in your basket again," he mentioned to the dog.He picked Cujo up and put him in his basket."Might as well start getting used to it now."

Ella greeted the team with multiple file folders, including the Overnights and the first rough draft of the autopsy findings.Mannion resisted the temptation to take over that file; instead he gave it to McGregor.McGregor yawned several times during breakfast as he squirmed to try and get comfortable.Danny's painkillers were only beginning to kick in now.McGregor bore a nasty scar across his cheek where the door had hit him as it blew off the Chief's staff car.The Russian Mob had intended to kill Mannion and nearly succeeded in killing one of his detectives instead.When McGregor was tired, he also walked with a noticeable limp.He had landed funny on his hip and shattered the bones.The orthopedic surgeons had done a pretty good job of putting McGregor back together.After many months of physical rehab back home in Ireland, he was almost good as new.At the time, nobody knew if he'd ever return.Still, he would go off in metal detectors for the rest of his life.Temple and Danny each had the other's back.Shared grief and trials had forged their partnership.

Temple kept a close eye on his partner.They'd been up most of the night, going over the Congresswoman's apartment with the Lab boys.Today, they'd start on the car she'd been found swimming in.Mannion wanted to know if they had anything new.McGregor suggested that the Chief's office would be a better place to discuss what they had put together so far.Temple held several small evidence bags in front on him.One contained an address book; another held computer disks with unexplored files.All had been dusted for prints; they found nothing unexpected.York's home computer was already back at Ella's office.Mannion asked Ella to duplicate the disks just as soon as they returned to the office.Nick seemed to drift off.

"Nicky?You still with us?" Jack reached out and tapped his arm.

"Huh, yeah - sure, Jack," he replied."I just need to talk to you later," he said nervously afraid of offending his friends around the table.

Mannion looked at him with a question mark on his face, "Okay, Nicky.Later."

McGregor handed folders with the detectives' initial notes to Mannion and Nolan.Nolan browsed through."Interesting that she was found in a stolen car, and her own car has gone missing.Who'd be stupid enough to ride around town in a car with Congressional plates?It should turn up here soon."

Temple agreed, "It should, you'd think.A champagne colored Lexus with Congressional plates should be easy to find.But until late last night, we didn't even know that was what we were looking for."

McGregor's cell phone announced itself.Danny reached in his pocket and answered it, "McGregor.Yeah, uh-huh.Let me write that down," he pulled out a small notebook and scribbled in it."Got it.Thank you," he concluded.

Turning to Temple, Danny said, "Well, that was until now.Come on, Temple, let's go over the Congresswoman's car."He turned to the Chief, "They found it, sir, over in some seedy end of town."

Mannion and Nolan looked pleased as the detectives scooted out of the booth and headed out the door.

"Now, that's more like it," Nolan said with satisfaction.

Mannion nodded and smiled, "See Joe, these guys can handle the case, just fine."

"There was a question about that?" Ella raised her eyebrows.

Mannion and Nolan did their best to say yes and no at opposite ends.Then realizing the humor of it, Nolan told Ella about the conversation from the night before.Ella nodded in approval.Breakfast was over, and the team headed off to the office.

"Nick, you want a ride?" Mannion offered.

"No thanks, Jack.I've got my car, got errands to run later today," Nick smiled.

Ella and Mannion walked out together.He opened the door for her, and then got in to drive away.

Ella began, "Jack if this isn't going to interfere, let me ask you some questions."

"Shoot," he smiled as he pulled out in traffic.

"On the last minute plans…" she began.

"Whoa, it's not that I don't care, mind you.Just let me say that before I say something stupid and get myself in the doghouse with Cujo.Remember I wanted us to elope in my priest's study; you were the one who insisted on a church wedding for all our friends.So this is your baby; you plan it.You just tell me where to show up and when.And I'll write the check.But as for planning, it's, well, it's not a guy thing, okay?" Mannion looked over for approval or disapproval.

"If that's the way it's going to be…"

"Yeah, that's the way it's going to be.Look, Ella, I care about the marriage not about the wedding.The marriage is where you'll have my undivided attention.I love you, you know that, but I can't spend time thinking about wedding plans," Mannion continued."I've got more important things to work on."

"I think you're starting to dig that hole you were worried about falling in," Ella cautioned.

He glanced over at her then back to the road, "I guess I should shut up while I'm still behind then huh?"His eyes twinkled with the hint of a grin.

She found that irresistible in him."You're playing with me, again, aren't you?" she retorted.

He pretended not to hear, "Well, looky here, we're at work!"

"Your timing is impeccable, Jack Mannion," Ella teased back.

He leaned over and gently kissed her on the temple and caressed her cheek with his nose, and then he whispered in her ear, "I love you."Mannion straightened up and declared, "Now let's go to work and catch some bad guys!"

McGregor and Page pulled up in a run down neighborhood.There was the champagne Lexus, minus some exterior parts, parked at the curb near the liquor store.There was a rooms-for-rent place on the other side of the street.Broken glass and needles littered the sidewalks.Temple picked up the radio and called for Forensics.They got out and without touching anything, began to give the car the once over.There were no broken windows and the stereo system was still all there.Only the two fancy wheel covers had gone missing on the side of the car next to the curb. Temple talked to a couple of kids who were out playing, never mind that they should have been in school at that hour.McGregor noted that the driver's side window was down enough to make an unlawful entry easy.Temple told his partner that according to the kids, the car had been there for a day or two.Other than that, nobody knew anything.Neither had they seen anything.The Congressional Plates had acted like bug repellant.Nobody wanted to touch it too much.Forensics arrived and began to dust it outside for prints.

The Police tow truck lifted it on to the flatbed and deposited forty-five minutes later next to the car in which the Congresswoman's body had been found.There they sat, twin pieces of evidence.York's fingerprints were all over the inside of her own car.Hers and a billion other people's were on the outside.That was to be expected.However, her prints were nowhere on the car in which she'd died.It had been wiped clean.Not even the rightful owner's prints could be found.The real owner was an older Black man who worked for the City in the Sanitation Department.McGregor's sick sense of humor found that mildly amusing and wondered if the killer did, too.That she had no prints on the car told him that she was incapacitated when it went into the water.Temple studied the photos from the area around where the car entered the river.There were no skid marks for two hundred yards of the presumed impact area.The river had some current to account for, but even then, there was no evidence that this was an accident.That made it murder.

Danny sent Temple to interview the owner of the car while he went over the interiors of the vehicles.Temple tracked Pete Greene down at the Georgetown Police Substation.Mr. Greene worked in this section of town and had reported his car stolen at the Substation days ago.Now he wanted to know what they had found.Temple approached him.

"Mr. Greene, I'm Detective Temple Page.I understand that your car was stolen?" he began.

"Yes, officer.Somebody ripped it off last Friday.And these guys haven't done anything to find it yet.I live on the other side of town and really needs my car to get to work.Transit makes it hard to get from the Black side of town to the White side without several transfers and a bunch of wasted time," Greene complained.

"Yes sir, I understand.I want you to know that we've found your car…"

"Good, when can I get it back?You know insurance just don't cover the cost…"

"Uh…I'm not sure you're going to want it back, sir," Temple hunted for the right words.

Greene wrinkled his face up in a frown, "Whachu talkin' about, son?Not want my car back!?Of course, I wants my car back!"

"Sir, it's like this.It was fished out of the river last night and is evidence in an ongoing murder investigation," Temple continued.

"Oooh," Greene reeled backward.

Instinctively Temple reached out and grabbed him."Here, come over here, sir.Let me explain."He moved the older gentleman to a corner bench seat in the lobby.

"The river?" Greene was incredulous."How'd it get in the river?"

Temple tried to ease the older man's anxiety."We're not sure just yet.What can you tell me about the theft in the first place?"

Greene leaned back and thought for a moment."I went to work like usual last Friday.Drove my car, parked it where I usually do.Then when I got off work at five, it was **gone**," he recounted it plainly.Then he looked at Temple, "Son, that was my only way of getting around.My wife's got diabetes, and so we make more than a few doctor trips.These rotten boys make life so hard for an old man.I would never have thought they'd steal an old car like that one.It's eleven years old! And I've devoted my entire life to this city…" he began to drift off.

"What makes you think it was 'rotten boys' that took your car, Mr. Greene?" Temple probed.

Greene looked up, "I dunno, just reckoned it was them thievin' again.Probably took it for a joy ride or somethin'.It wasn't worth nothin'.Then on top of it, when I reported it to these officers, they just scribbled a few things down and said they'd get back to me.But they never got back to me."Greene just shook his head in despair.

Temple tried to reassure the man, "If you want, I can take you to see your car.It's kind of a mess though.You might want to go ahead and file for the insurance.I'm not sure anything could be salvaged.I'm going to get a copy of your initial complaint and put it with the rest of my investigation.If there is anything I can do to help you, sir, please let me know.Here's my card."

"Oh, I don't needs to see my car.Where do I tell the insurance man to go see it?" Greene was resigned to his loss.

"Here, let me put it on the back of my card," Temple scratched out the Impound Lot's address and number."Please tell him that he should call ahead.The address and phone number are here.I'm awful sorry this happened to you."

Both men rose and as Greene started to leave, he turned back to Temple, "You said something earlier about a killin'.Who was it that got killed in my car?"

"A member of Congress," Temple said flatly as he turned to search for the car theft report.

"Mmm.Mmm.Mmm," was all Greene could utter as he shook his head leaving the Substation.

Nick slipped into Mannion's office.The Chief was nestled behind the big desk pouring over requisitions and other paperwork.He motioned Nick into a chair.One last signature, and he pressed the intercom for Nancy."Nancy, I've finished signing all that stuff you needed done yesterday.Wanna come get it off my desk before it gets lost again?"

Nancy popped in and greeted Nick as she collected the paperwork, "Anything else, Chief?"

Mannion raised his eyebrows and shook his head no, "Can't think of anything right now.Thanks, Nancy."

She turned with a smile and left.

"So Nicky, what's on your mind?"Mannion wanted to know.

"Jack, I don't know if this is worth anything or not, but…" Nick chewed nervously on his lip.

"Why, Nicky, I've never seen you so nervous.You'd think it was you getting married in two weeks not me," Mannion laughed as he leaned back in the chair and put his feet up on the desk."Come on, out with it, Nicky!" he encouraged.

Nick scratched his cheek and rubbed his nose before restarting."It's the Helen York thing, Jack.You remember when I was going to 'fix' things when she was after the Mayor and was going to get to him by going after you and Ella?"

"How could I forget," he chuckled."She thought Ella and I had something going on the side just because I gave her a washer and dryer last year."

"By the way, why did you give Ella a washer and dryer, Jack?You never did say," Nick puzzled.

"That's because I didn't want Ricky to feel embarrassed.Ella had just gotten custody, not even finished the adoption paperwork.Ricky was literally living on the edge.You know the story of Pablito killing Ricky's mom then wanting to kill Ricky as the only witness to it all.Well, Ricky started wetting the bed.Is it any wonder?I mean, the little guy was only 8 at the time.Ella was doing laundry at all hours of the night when her machines died on her.It was starting to interfere with breakfast, COMSTAT, and what we were doing here.At the time, it was purely self-defense!" Mannion finished retelling the story with a flourish."Now if you breathe a word of this," he leaned forward with a smile.

"I know.Ella will kill me!" Nick laughed."Seriously, Jack it was about that incident.I was beside myself thinking that Helen's committee was going to skewer Ella and you over a washer and dryer just so she could hang the Mayor out to dry.So I did some snooping around.I found out that her objective was more the profit motive that it was for the good of the people.Her dead boss, Congressman Reese had a really sweet deal going with the 'dot com' crowd.They had made it possible for the Internet firms to set up shop without worrying about taxes, including their workers.In exchange for that favor, the firms sent loads of soft money through a lawyer named," he pause a moment and pulled out his Palm Pilot, then he went on, "Steve Cooper.Cooper was the hidden middleman.When I confronted her about the soft money, she did not deny it.She seemed a little embarrassed, but it really was no biggie."

Mannion was putting all this down mentally, "But under the current rules, soft money was legit, even if it seemed tainted by influence peddling."Mannion smiled, "You know it's ironic, that here this woman was trying to destroy an honest Mayor over the very same sin she was involved in!"

"There's more, Jack," Nick paused to see how his boss would take it.

Mannion nodded, "Keep going, Nicky.Let's see if we can tie it all together."

"This Steve Cooper character also gave her insider trading information.That was what I was going to use to get her off you and Ella.At the time, I could have cared less about Ethan Baker," Nick pulled out more from his hand held.

"Go on," Mannion encouraged.

"There was this stock for a company called Orb Ventures dot com that was selling for $3 a share.Cooper told York about it.She invested a ton of money in the company just before it went up 3000 percent.Jack, she made a fortune overnight based on insider trading.She did not deny it either.After the hearing when the Mayor came clean about Poo Kim being his daughter, she and I never saw one another again.Do you think that maybe Cooper had something to do with her death, Jack?"

Mannion's eyebrow was raised.He pulled his feet back down before speaking, "Nicky I want you to run over all this again with McGregor and Page in your office.It may be a key; then again it might be nothing but old news.But give them the lead and let them run with it."

Ella knocked then entered Mannion's office from hers.She handed Nick a cup of coffee as she picked up Mannion's empty cup to refill it.

She casually remarked, "So got any leads on who killed Congresswoman York, yet?"

"Thanks, Ella," they said in concert.

She filled her own cup and sat down.She handed Mannion the file with the next generation of autopsy findings.

She continued, "I looked through this when it came in.Pretty messy death.She must have made somebody really mad to have been killed this way."

Mannion sat up, "Ella, what did you just say?"

"Huh, Chief?" was her reply.

"You said that York must have made somebody really mad before she was killed," Mannion repeated.

He flipped through the autopsy file.He studied the photos and the findings.

Mannion muttered, "She was beaten half to death.Her face was bloodied before she was pushed into the water.Internal injuries, her right arm was broken, spiral fracture to the humerus …"

"What's that mean, Jack?"

"Mmm, it means her arm was twisted so hard it snapped," he replied as he continued to pour over the folder's contents.He continued, "Some evidence of sex within hours of her death.Hairs found for analysis.No telling if it was consensual or forced.But a condom was used, mild allergic reaction of tissue to latex…"

Nick winced and squirmed.Ella reached over and gently rubbed his back, like a mother comforts a child.Mannion left his absorption in the file and looked up.

"Hey, Nicky, if, uh, you don't feel comfortable…" he offered.

"No, Jack.I'm okay.It's just that," he looked over at Ella knowing that disapproval was a moment away, "uh, we had a short affair thing, you know."

Mannion looked away then back at Nick, "I knew about it.I think I yelled at you once or twice because you put her interests above our departments."

"I remember that well…it was one of your better butt chewings," Nick gave a nervous smile."But it was over long before now.Months ago.I'm sure there is nothing left of me or mine at her apartment."

"Yeah, well, go see Danny and Temple," Mannion directed."Here and take this with you.They're going to need it more than I do right now.Get Nancy to make Joe a copy, too."

"Jack," Ella started after Nick left, "I know you don't want to be bothered with the details, but I do want your input on the guest list at least."

As if on cue, the phone rang, Mannion smiled, "I planned it that way," he winked.Picking up the phone, "Mannion... Yes, Mr. Mayor.We've got two of my best detectives on the case.I know, Ethan.I am not about to give anyone the appearance that we are either more interested in her murder than any other citizen of this city, neither are we less interested given the relationship of the past."

Mannion nodded some more.Ella saw that as her cue to leave.The Mayor would be bending Jack's ear for some time.

"Uh-huh, Mr. Mayor.Uh, I can brief you over the phone with what we have or I…Yes sir, I can come over.Give me about twenty minutes to get what my detectives have come up with this morning, and I'll be there shortly.Yes sir.Thank you, sir," he said as he hung up.

Mannion pushed away from his desk, grabbed his overcoat and started out the door."Nancy, I'm going down to City Hall.Are Danny and Temple around?"

"Yes sir, I think so.I saw Danny a few minutes ago at his desk.He was arguing with the computer," she said with a wry grin.

Mannion caught sight of McGregor as he turned the corner with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand.Danny put the cup on his desk and picked up a pair of folders.He walked over to the Chief.

"Sir."

"What have you got this morning, Danny?"

"We've got no prints on the car her body was dumped into the river in.You've seen the newest autopsy findings.Temple is on his way back from interviewing the man who owns the car she was dumped in.He had reported it stolen from his work on Friday.It went missing some time between eight in the morning and five in the evening.The old man figured it was 'bad boys' taking it for a joy ride.Not much help there.Forensics is still going over the guts of both cars looking for anything.But I'd say that car was cleaned up before her body was stuffed inside.There wasn't even any glass on the driver's seat.The other windows were broken out to make it sink faster.Glass was all over the back seat and passenger side.Forensics thinks that entry was made by breaking the driver's side window.Then they stole the car.A bit of an amateurish car theft if you ask me, sir."

Mannion nodded, put his hands in his pockets, and frowned, "An amateur car theft combined with a very professional job of body disposal.An interesting twist, don't you think, Detective?"He patted Danny on the shoulder, "Thanks, Danny.Keep pulling it apart."He smiled, "Be like a cat with a ball of yarn.The more you unravel, the more we know what's in the ball. "He turned to leave, "Oh yeah, Nick needs to talk to you, too.He's in his office."

Danny hung around Nancy's desk for a moment longer."You do know that I wanted to stay and do the rehab here.You know - once they put Humpty Dumpty back together again," he laughed.

Nancy looked at the Irishman, and she nodded before sitting back down, "It was important for James to see that his Dad was going to be okay."

Danny sighed, "My wife wants me back, too."

Nancy looked at the pile of paper on her desk.

Danny continued, "But I'm not sure I want her back though.I do want James to come to America, and she may be the price of admission."

Nancy still made no reply.She just kept sifting papers.Danny licked at his lips and decided it was time to find Nick."Well, I'll be going now.I think the Chief said Nick was in his office."

As he left, Nancy pulled out some tissues and headed for Ella's office.

Before he could get to his car, Vicki caught Mannion."Jack!" she called out.

"Trapped like a deer in headlights," he volleyed back with good nature.

"How have you been, since your 'death'?" Vicki began light before moving in for the real questions."I've been meaning to thank you for that, by the way.I have really enjoyed Nick's company as a result.I bet you never thought of yourself as a matchmaker," she said with a smile as she took Mannion's arm."Let me walk you to your car."

Mannion offered no resistance.Instead, he offered her some information, "All I can tell you right now is that Congresswoman Helen York appears to have been murdered some time over the weekend.Everything else is speculation.You understand, right?"

"That's it?That's all the whole Police Department knows?"

Mannion looked at her, "Monty, let's not start with the badgering again.I've got to brief the Mayor.Go see Nicky for the official press release.You know the drill as well as anyone.Open cases are not public information.This is a really big open case, okay?"

He got in the car and rolled the window down.

She asked one last question, "Any suspects yet?"

"Other than maybe your grandmother? No," Mannion teased her as he turned over the engine."Gotta go, now, Monty.Sorry!"

Vicki was left standing in the parking lot.She shook her head and went inside to look for Nick.Danny was inside talking to him when she arrived.She opened the door.

"Not now, Vicki.Can you give a few more minutes, please," Nick made more a statement than a request.

"Sure, sure.I'll just wait out here," she motioned over towards Nancy's desk.

Nancy was still in talking to Ella when Vicki wandered up.The top folder was the freshest of the autopsy findings.She looked around to see if anyone noticed her presence.Feeling like the coast was clear, she opened the folder and did a quick take.God had blessed her with a nearly photographic memory.Now she was hoping not to remember what she'd just seen.The file began with the photos.It was horrendous to her mind.She was on the verge of puking when Nancy came out.Vicki tried to look nonchalant and smiled.It was still hard for Nancy to see clearly through wiped away tears, but she thought that she might have caught Vicki in the act of spying on her desk.

"Can I help you, Ms Montgomery?" Nancy sniffed back new tears."You just missed the Chief.He went to City Hall."

"Yeah, I know.I caught him as he was leaving.No, I'm here to see Nick.Gee, and it's getting close to lunch, too," Vicki tried to deflect the conversation.

Nancy looked at her watch and wondered what time reporters ate lunch.It was only ten thirty in the morning.

"If you want, you can sit over there," she pointed out chairs lined up on the wall in front of her desk.

"Uh, yeah, thanks.Hey how's Danny doing?I hear he got really banged up when the Russians blew up the Chief's car," Vicki asked innocently enough.

Nancy was catapulted to the verge of tears again, "He's fine, but he says his rugby days are done.Look, I've got to get some work done," she commented as she ducked her head back down.

Mindlessly, she moved papers around her desktop.Instinctively, Vicki knew that she'd said something wrong.She just wasn't sure what it was.But she knew that it had nothing to do with the story of the year.Vicki sat quietly as Danny finished with Nick.In thirty minutes, he came back out, having been joined by Temple about half way through.

Ella had duplicated the disks she'd been given at breakfast.She gave the originals back to Danny and began to explore the files she found there.She promised Danny the hard drive's contents perhaps later that day.Most of the files were password protected.It would take some time to let software crack the passwords so she could have unhindered access to their contents.She had let Mannion know that it would be later today before she could get anything off the disks for the investigation.Now the first of the passwords yielded to the program she was running on it.

It was a list of accounts with a large flow of cash transactions.There were only a few problems to resolve.Whose money was it?Where were the accounts located?And most importantly, if they were not York's why did she have the information?Ella printed out the contents of the file and put a copy on Mannion's desk with a note.The original she gave to McGregor and Page. Neither of them quite knew what to do with it.Basic police work did not include, what looked at the moment like, money laundering analysis.They were heading into uncharted waters together.When Mannion returned from the Mayor's office, he concurred with the initial guesswork.


	2. Not on the Guest List - ch 2

Throughout the day, file after file opened to Ella's persistent prying

Throughout the day, file after file opened to Ella's persistent prying.Most of the files were like the first file, account after account.When they totaled up the cash that had flowed through all the accounts, they were looking at eight figures.Temple had set York's hard drive up on a table near Ella.Before she could begin to break into it, the FBI showed up on Mannion's doorstep with paperwork to take the computer and disks away.Mannion had to give it up, but it was under protest.He was working on a murder of a prominent, if not irritating Congresswoman, and all they wanted to do was chase money.His investigation should take precedence.They weren't buying any more than US Attorney Bruce Logan was buying.In fact, Logan sounded pleased to disrupt Mannion's efforts.After the verbal exchanges were over, Special Agent Curry and her team waltzed out the door with the files, disks, and computer.Mannion was grinding his teeth as Ella sat down in the chair in front of his desk.Nolan was already parked in the other one.

"Chief, what would you say, if I told you we really did not lose anything just now but a little time and effort?"

Mannion's eyes brightened, "You didn't?"

"It's all on my hard drive.I down loaded it when you were arguing over who had the rights to the information," she smiled."I know how much you like battling with the FBI, so…"  
  
"You let him duke it out with Agent Curry," Nolan finished."If we had rolled over for them, they would have suspected something.Ella, you really are a genius!"

Mannion scratched his chin, "So how much time did we lose?"

"Enough.I have to start all over again.But the program I'm using should be able to pick up right where it left off.It's a new program with limited AI capabilities."

"AI?"

"Artificial Intelligence.It remembers things like you or I would.I'd say it's about as smart as Cujo," she smiled.

Nolan encouraged, "That's excellent.May I suggest you run another copy in case the FBI goes snooping around again on us?"

Mannion nodded in agreement."And transfer them off your machine.We can't afford to lose **_that _**computer to FBI meddling.Work them on something else if you can."

"Done," she said as she got up to return to her work.

"Not too bad, the FBI only cost us a day this time," Nolan remarked before leaving.

By the end of the week, McGregor interviewed York's staff for the third time and heard the name, Steve Cooper again.They had gone to lunch the day the Congresswoman was presumed to have died – Friday a week ago.Danny thought that individual is at least on the interview list if not suspect list.Temple was sent to York's bank and broker to get her own financial records.They'd run those against what Ella was quietly pulling out of the computer files.They had not been fast enough on the drop to acquire York's computer at the office.However, Temple doubted it contained damaging files like the home model.

By Friday, the Lab had also finished processing the evidence gathered from both cars.There was no real blood in either.There were some traces in the car in which York died, but only enough to say that her body had been put in at the last minute before being shoved into the Potomac.Her car was relatively clean.There were a few hairs of unknown origin on the passenger side.There were some smudged partial prints to go with it.For all practical purposes, both were dead ends.

Temple decided that they needed to go back out to the neighborhood where the York's car was found.They needed to see if somebody saw something they were or were not supposed to see.Danny dug up a driver's license photo of Cooper, and they used York's official photo to pass around.

Danny took the rooms-for-rent place while Temple took the apartments across the street.The manager of the seedy motel had rented a room out to Cooper.Cooper had a month-to-month lease that had not yet expired.But the manager had not seen Cooper for a week.He was unclear about the woman.Cooper was very private about his business and his women.And the manager thought that he'd keep it that way.Danny stepped out to the curb and called for a search warrant before returning to the car.Temple joined him in short order.One old lady had seen the "lovely, young woman" last week.In fact, she frequently came and went in that motel.Danny called for Forensics to join them once they had the warrant, which came in thirty minutes.

Forensics netted loads of DNA evidence from personal items they found.They also found fresh blood spatters that had been "cleaned up" by somebody.The room was made up to be a cheap "love nest," but there was nothing on the sheets.That bothered Danny.Why was there no evidence on the sheets?Or were those fresh sheets?Had York been taken out in the "love nest" sheets a week ago?Maybe it was a front for something else.He went back down to look at the motel's registry.He asked for it, and was rebuffed.He pulled out his cell phone and began to ask for a fresh warrant when the manager decided he'd lose anyway.

"Here, here you go.Take it!" he shoved the register at McGregor.

"Thanks," McGregor replied."I'd like to see the last three months' registers, too, please."

With resignation, the manager pulled them out and handed them over."See that I get these back, okay," he demanded.

"We know where they came from and when we're done, I'm sure somebody will give them back," Danny offered."Which one of these signatures belongs to this man?" he showed him Cooper's photo again.

The manager pointed to the name Stanton Harriman.Danny checked his reply again.It was the same.This time, the manager pulled the original registration card for Cooper or Harriman.He gave it to Danny.Ella had come up with the name Stanton Harriman when she did a background on Orb Ventures.Other than that, she was having a hard time figuring out what Orb Ventures did to make a living.Were Cooper and Harriman the same?Danny had more questions now than before.

McGregor nodded, "Thanks, man."

"Good citizenship is always appreciated," Mannion chimed in as he came through the door."Jack Mannion," he said as he offered his hand to the manager.

The manager shook his hand with a grunt.He sat back down and turned away to watch the daytime soaps.

Danny and Mannion went upstairs and discussed what they had found so far.McGregor planned on picking up Cooper for questioning.He wanted to make it more formal at the headquarters.Mannion agreed.Forensics was finishing up.Mannion looked around the room.He noticed there were personal items but no personal photos or other easily identifiable items.They'd be left with the Lab to pull some of the pieces together for them.Temple noted that it would be one of the more expensive cases on record.Mannion smiled and told them he'd already run that past the Mayor.The Mayor was so gun shy from the last tangle with York that he'd directed his Police Chief to spare no expense to catch the killer or killers.He'd go to Congress for extra funds if need be.The Mayor's office was taking the brunt of the calls from the Hill.Mannion's reputation of "no nonsense, could care less about politics" did not lend itself well to the strong-arm tactics that might work on the Mayor.Then let it flow downhill on to Mannion was the Speaker's theory.

Vicki was waiting for them when they returned.Being Nick's girlfriend came in handy today.The cops on the front desk kept the other reporters at bay, but not Vicki.She was quietly slipped on though when the others were not looking.She had already tried pumping Nancy and then Nick for information.That got her nothing that she did not already know.She spotted Mannion before he saw her.

"Chief…Jack," Vicki hoped she could gain access with him without the usual static.

Mannion looked up, "Well Monty, what brings you back out today?"

"You know very well why I'm here.What can you tell me about who killed Congresswoman York?"

"Go see Nicky," was his terse reply as he entered his office.

Ella was waiting for him with the next batch of computer files.She looked up and greeted Vicki.

Mannion took the files and gave them a quick look.Vicki maintained her presence.She was not about to back down.

"I'm not leaving Jack," Vicki started."Nick didn't tell me anything I didn't already know – nothing that's not already out there or been speculated on."

"Well, then neither am I," Mannion replied as he gave the files back to Ella."Good work, Ella, let McGregor have a look at them.Let's see where they fit with what we've got.I think it's about time to COMSTAT this."

"You got it, Chief," Ella left with a smile for Vicki.

Vicki stood there a moment, dumbfounded."Did she just call you 'Chief'?"

Mannion thought about it a moment, "Yeah, why?"

"I thought you two were getting married a week from tomorrow.I'm pretty sure that's the day I marked off on my calendar when I got the invitation," Monty continued.

"So?"

"So, why so formal?"

Mannion shrugged, "Guess it's her way of not mixing business with pleasure.Now, if you don't mind, Monty, I've got to get some work done around here," he gently took her by the elbow and moved her out the door.

Vicki found herself back at Nancy's desk.She smiled at the secretary who returned the smile.Danny and Temple were returning with Steve Cooper.Vicki recognized Cooper.McGregor ushered Cooper into the interrogation room.Temple let the Chief know they were getting ready to ask a few questions of the only person who vaguely resembled a suspect.Nolan joined Mannion in front of the large closed circuit TV as McGregor began.

"So, Mr. Cooper, you had lunch with Congresswoman York on the day of her death, did you?"

"Yeah, so what?Helen and I often had lunch together.You can ask her staff if you like," Cooper was confident.

"We did," Temple added.He pulled up an appointment book from the Congresswoman's office."Looks like you had lunch with her every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.Interesting pattern, if you're taking classes at college."

Cooper crossed his arms, "So what?"

"So, you had sex with her, too?" McGregor went on.

"I don't know what you talking about," Cooper replied defensively.

"We'd like a DNA sample, if you don't mind, then we'll forget about all this sex, lies, and politics, Mr. Cooper," McGregor warned.

"I want a lawyer.I am a lawyer, so I know that you can't ask me any more questions without my Counsel being present," Cooper pulled out what he thought was a trump card.

"Okay, fine, you'll get a lawyer," McGregor complied and nodded his head back and forth."Temple, go get Mr. Cooper a lawyer."

Temple made for the door.

"Wait a minute!Here, this is my lawyer; call him.I don't want some cheap public defender," Cooper wrote a name and phone number on a scrap of paper and gave it to Temple.

Temple took it and left the room.McGregor just stared at Cooper for five minutes without saying a word.Cooper began to fidget.

"What is taking him so long?" Cooper demanded.

"Dunno."

McGregor continued to stare at Cooper.Cooper turned his chair away from the detective.

"You know, we're going to catch you.You're going to lie, and we'll find out.We know about the money," McGregor taunted him.

Cooper swung back around and looked at Danny, "No, you don't.I mean, no you won't.I did not kill Helen York."He stood up and yelled, "I want my lawyer, and I want my lawyer now!"

"Okay," Danny said calmly as he rose from the table and left.

Mannion approved, "Good cat and mouse game in there, Danny."

Nolan spoke up, "The money must be one of the keys to this killing.Did you see how he reacted at the mention of it?Has Ella figured out anything about the money yet?"

"Not that I know of," Mannion replied.Then he fell back into an old habit and yelled, "Ella, Ella!"

Vicki had picked up parts of the conversation and jumped when Mannion shouted for his computer wizard.Even Nancy looked up.

"He does that every now and then," she commented.

"I was going to ask if that happens everyday," Vicki joked.

"Ella, have you figured out where the money is, yet?" Mannion inquired in a normal tone of voice.

"From the numbers on the accounts, it's looking more and more like the money is off-shore.That is what is making it so hard to track down," she answered."Banking records are not so easy to get hold of out there – subpoenas don't work in the Caymans."

"Do we know whose money it is yet?" Nolan wanted to know.

"It looks like some of it is hers, transferred into these accounts over time," Ella began."I've bounced it against brokerage statements and routine financial records that we got earlier in the week.It's a ton of stuff to sift through, Chief."

"That may go back to what Nick supplied about insider trading," reasoned Mannion.

"That might fit some of the accounts I'm looking at.Money drifts out, and then geometric multiples come back into the accounts days or weeks later.It's like looking at a skillful day trader," Ella added.

"Except this day trader did not need skill…"Nolan completed the theory.

Danny spoke up, "Temple is taking the slow boat to China to get this guy's lawyer.Once he comes, we don't have enough to hold him.But I do think we might have enough to get a search warrant on his real place and for a DNA sample.The Lab is waiting to match something against all that we collected off the cars, her person, and that motel we just went through.I'd like to get that warrant before we cut this guy loose."

"Agreed," Mannion nodded as he picked up the phone."Bruce, Jack Mannion here.I need another warrant.I'm sending Temple Page over to get it.He'll bring you the evidence we're basing it on.He'll be there in about twenty minutes," he paused for a moment."Yeah, thanks, bye," Mannion hung up the phone."Tell Temple to hold off on the lawyer until we get the warrants.Send him over with the key pieces, including what Ella is discovering.We can hold this guy for 24 hours, but we don't want to wait that long."

"Come with me, Danny," Ella said as she went back to her office."I'll make another copy of the files.Once Logan gets wind that we have what we have, you can bet the FBI will be back over here!"

Mannion smiled with pride, "She thinks like a street cop!"

Nolan laughed.He rose to leave.As he opened the door, he told Mannion, "I'll take those files home with me as soon as she makes a new set."

Mannion nodded in agreement and headed next door to tell Ella.Nobody noticed Vicki sitting outside Mannion's office taking it all in.Since she wrote nothing down, Nancy was not keyed into the leak that just formed.Like clockwork, one hour after Temple got the warrant from Logan, the FBI was back in the Chief's office demanding computer files.Ella dutifully turned them over again.Mannion screamed bloody murder again.Unnoticed Vicki listened to it all again.Still it netted DNA samples from Cooper and the right to search his home and office.This time, the FBI went with Temple and McGregor.There were more computer files seized by the FBI as the detectives looked on.Cooper was enraged, but there was nothing he could do about it.Things were starting to cave in around him.

The weekend was quiet, given over to the Lab to make DNA comparisons.Another accounting specialist took over the analysis where Ella had left off on the files of off shore monies.Ella and Ricky spent much of the weekend on Mannion's boat.He decided to take it out on the Chesapeake Bay for Saturday.He said something about fresh air helping him to think.What he actually did was take Ricky into the Pilot House and show him all the buttons, knobs, and dials.The boy sat spellbound on one knee as Mannion piloted the boat down the river and into the Bay.Ella sat out on a deck chair and enjoyed the smell of salt air and listened to the harbor noises.It was a delightful Indian Summer day.As the day wore on and the "men" were doing manly things, she fixed lunch.Since Sherry had never shown a love of the boat or spent much time on it, Ella was amazed that this man had real pots and pans to go with real food.Most of the bachelors she'd known had only frozen food and a microwave.Jack may not cook, but he had the right tools to do so if he chose to.Around one in the afternoon, she announced lunch was ready.Ricky was starved or so he said.Mannion pulled the tugboat closer to shore – well out of the shipping lanes, set the anchor, and joined them for a quick bite.Before they headed back, he spent time on deck with Ella as Ricky played computer games in the main salon.They decided that for now, they would live on the boat after they were married.There was plenty of room with two staterooms and the baths to go with them.Ella thought that her apartment was the size of the boat plus half again.And she was not all that fond of the neighborhood.Ricky would switch schools, probably to a much better one at that.If they wanted an apartment, they could get one at some later date.She could live on the boat just fine.That pleased Jack.

It was ten at night before they pulled back into the Marina, and Ricky had fallen asleep on the way back.Ella tucked him in bed in the guest room.Mannion suggested that he could sleep fine on the couch in the salon, if he were allowed to brush his teeth first.Ella was given the Master's Stateroom for the night.Jack put out a clean tee shirt and shorts for her to wear after he brushed his teeth.When she awakened Sunday morning, she found Ricky tucked in next to Jack on the couch.Cujo lay on top of the pile.

"When did he crawl in?" she asked Jack as she kissed his forehead affectionately.

"Oh about two o'clock, I think," he groggily replied, as he hunted for another kiss.

Cujo hopped down and began to look for his ticket outside.He began to circle and softly whine.Ella looked at the dog, "You want me to take him out?"Ella had wrapped herself up in the oversized terry robe she found on the back of the bedroom door.

Mannion gently stretched out his frame, "Sure, why not?That is, if you don't mind."

"Nope, you want to get Ricky ready for church?" Ella mentioned, then smiled, "Divide and conquer!Better get used to it."

Mannion laughed and nodded.He yawned once more then awakened the child, cautioning him to be careful what he stepped on as he exited the make shift bed.Ella and Cujo went for a short walk.Mannion prepared to send Ricky to shower up for church.

"Today, I'm taking you to my church," he began."You're going to find it very different from what you're used to.To start with it's called 'Mass.'And the minister is called 'Father.'And he wears very different clothes from what you're used to seeing.And the people don't talk back quite like they do at your church.But you just follow my lead, and you'll catch on after a while.Now, the people do have a speaking part, it's just not the same as what you've seen before.You okay with that?"

The youngster nodded and ran off to the shower.Mannion jumped in the shower in his stateroom.Ten minutes later, Mannion was in the process of shaving when Ricky knocked on the door.

"Just a minute, Ella," he called out.

Ricky giggled.Mannion opened the door and found the ten-year-old dressed and ready, "Can I watch?"

Mannion's face was lathered up with shaving cream.

"Sure," he said as he lifted the boy up onto the side of the basin.

He took shaving cream and put on the child's face, "My Dad used to do this with me and my brother," he smiled.

Ricky laughed, "It feels all tingly."

"It's supposed to.It's menthol.Smell it?"

"Uh huh," the child grinned back."Yuck, it tastes bad!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, you're not supposed to eat it, Little Buddy.It's not whipped cream," Mannion said as he wiped the shaving cream away from Ricky's lips.

Mannion used an old fashioned straight razor.Turning the blade backwards and away from Ricky, he moved the blunt edge along the child's face like he was getting a shave.Then he took a warm, wet towel and wrapped Ricky's face up in it as he wiped the remnants of cream from his own.Then he took his aftershave and put it on both faces that looked at him in the mirror.

"All done," he announced to the delight of the child who reached up and gave him an enormous bear hug.

Mannion lifted Ricky down.He slipped into the trousers he had laid across the foot of the bed, which Ella had made it up before she went looking for her men.Mannion selected a shirt and let Ricky pick out the tie and vest before they went out into the salon together.Ricky was fascinated to watch him.

"Well, let's see what your Mom has fixed for breakfast," he commented."Guess it's cereal, because I don't smell bacon and eggs, do you?"

"Nope," Ricky darted into the Galley.He came back out, "Hey, Mom's not here."

Mannion had started to look through the morning paper.His heart stopped cold.

"She's got to be here somewhere.Maybe she's playing hide and seek with us," he suggested.There was no hint of playfulness in his voice."You knock on the door to the guest head.See if she's gone to the bathroom while we were shaving."

Ricky complied, but Ella was not there or in the guest bedroom either.The child looked under furniture as if he were playing hide and seek.No Ella.

Mannion told Ricky to stay put, he'd go up to the Marina's Clubhouse and see if she was up there, locked out.Maybe she left the keys behind, he wondered.He looked at the key rack near the door.Sure enough, there were the extra keys still there right beside the envelope with the tickets for the show this afternoon.Mannion locked the child inside, lest he lose him, too.He ran up to the Clubhouse to look for his missing fiancée.The manager on duty had seen her walking the dog up towards the parking lot but that was maybe half an hour ago.Mannion wanted to know if he'd seen her head back to the boat.The manager shook his head; he'd been distracted shortly thereafter by a call for port services.Both cars were still there.Mannion's panic level began to rise to unbearable levels.He called for Ella and went through the cars in the lot.He crossed the street to see if she'd gone in one of the half dozen coffee shops that lined the street.Nothing.He reached for his cell phone only to discover it was in the coat pocket, and he was in his shirtsleeves.He raced back to the boat.

Ricky was playing computer games again.Mannion took a deep breath and leaned into the bulkhead with relief.At least he'd not lost his kid.He pulled out the cell phone and called from the bedroom.He didn't want to cause Ricky to panic, too.One scared-out-of-your-wits individual was enough.He directed Temple and McGregor to scour the parking lot, shops up and down the street and find her.He'd be here on the boat making sure that, for now at least, Ricky did not know his Mom had gone missing.Ricky was so absorbed with the game; he lost all track of time.So when the detectives came with their report of no Ella a little after noon, Ricky was unaware of the time that had passed magically for him.They gave Mannion the news that confirmed his greatest fear.He took Ricky aside, turned off the game, and told him that his Mom was missing but that they were looking really hard for her.Mannion told the boy that as long as his Mom was missing, he'd be staying with him.Ricky climbed up into Mannion's lap and cried his eyes out.All the big man could do was hold onto the child for dear life.

The rest of Sunday was spent back at the office.Nolan was called, as was Nick.Vicki got wind of Ella's absence since she'd been with Nick and slipped by.Nancy showed up to lend her support, or at least watch over Ricky while the "big people" worked to find his Mom.There was no call asking for ransom.There was no call with any threats.There were no calls from ERs anywhere in the city.Even the morgue was quiet.By nine that night, Ricky was crashed out in a back corner, rolled up in some blankets.

It was around ten Sunday night when Nolan finally told Mannion, "Look, Chief, I know this is hard, but you need to get that child to bed.You don't have to sleep if you don't feel like it, but you have a responsibility to Ricky and to Ella to take care of the boy.Now go home, Jack!"

Mannion looked at Joe then at Ricky's small form curled up in the back corner, "You're right, Joe.I owe him.Who's going to be here?We'll leave my home phone tied into the switch board so if someone calls…"

Joe got up and encouraged Mannion to go home with the child, "You take Ricky home.I'll stay.If anyone calls, we'll put an automatic trace on it, on your cell phone, on your car phone.We've got it covered."

Mannion bent down and lifted the child into his arms.Ricky murmured but remained asleep.He put the child into the back seat and carefully belted him in for the drive to the boat.His thoughts tormented him on the drive to the Marina.He had one dead Congresswoman and one missing fiancée, which was probably tied into the dead Congresswoman.It was the only thing that made any sense.Who would snatch an older woman, walking a dog on the Marina grounds – dressed in a tee shirt, shorts, and a bathrobe no less?If it had been some routine goon, Ella and Cujo, or God forbid her body, would have shown up by now.Someone knew that Ella was the computer expert and was going to supply the answers to how the Congresswoman got dead.The answers must be in the computer files!He picked up the car phone and relayed his ideas to Joe then to Danny.Come first thing, Monday, they would have a face-to-face, screaming session if need be, with Agent Curry and her gang.He was going to get Ella back, in one piece, and he really did not care what that was going to take to make it happen.He'd burn all the bridges in the District to get Ella back if he had to.Joe called Nick and warned him that Jack Mannion was on the warpath and things were going to get ugly between the Department and the Bureau come Monday morning!

Even though Monday was a school day, Mannion took Ricky to work with him.He was reticent to let the child out of his sight.Nancy convinced him that she could keep an eye on the Chief's phone and the boy.He was not much trouble, she assured her boss.Nancy also told the Chief that at the end of the day, she and Ricky would go over to his school and get his assignments for the week.Ella would be none too happy if the child missed schoolwork.Ricky liked Nancy even if she did suggest a visit to the school.For most of the day though, he played a handheld game his Mom had gotten him last Christmas.Mannion had stopped by her apartment just to make sure she'd not gone home and to pick up whatever Ricky was going to need for his stay with Jack.Jack also left Ella a note, stating what had happened and that should she get home, to please let him know where she was!Ricky signed it, too, putting multiple X's and O's alongside his signature.He was just learning how to write cursive and was very proud of it.Mannion gave him a big pat on the back.

The call came in at precisely nine-fourteen.

"I've got your computer expert and her dog," the computer generated voice said."I guess by now, you know she's been gone exactly twenty-four hours.Anybody call her in as a missing person yet?"

Mannion was about to go through the phone line after him or her when Joe spoke up, "Yes, we were aware for much of that twenty-four hours.What do you want?"

"Who are you?" the voice wanted to know."Where is the big man, Mannion?"

"He's indisposed right now," Joe's calm voice responded.

The line went dead.Mannion was stunned.

"Get him back!" he hollered at the phone.

"Easy, Jack, easy.Let's see what we got from the trace," Joe spoke softly.He picked up the line and asked the technician, "What did you get?Do you have a location on that last phone call?"He paused, "Uh-huh, uh-huh.Okay.Send the tape to the Lab for analysis of background sounds.And break out the real voice behind the computer generated one."Then he turned to Mannion, "Okay, here is what they've got right now.The call was placed from a phone booth on the other side of town.They've sent a prowl car out and will be sending Forensics to dust the booth.It's doubtful they'll get anything, but it's worth a try.So for now, we wait."

Mannion sank into the chair.After sitting silently for a few minutes, "Well at least we know someone snatched her and why."A few more minutes passed, "Maybe they don't know how she and I are related, or at least that does not seem to have factored into their plans.I want that FBI woman over here now.I want to know what she knows, before I have to beat it out of her!There is more to this dead Congresswoman York that meets the eye."

"I have to agree with you," Joe said empathetically.He turned to Nick, "Nick, you get your friend Curry over here, or I **_will_** let the Chief beat it out of her."

Nick left to call from his office.Vicki caught him on his way."Have they found Ella yet?"  
  
"Nope."

"Any leads?"

Nick stopped in his tracks, "Are you asking as a friend or as a reporter?"

"Friend."

"Nope."

Vicki was dumbfounded and frozen in her place as Nick entered his office and shut the door.He picked up the phone and called Special Agent Grace Curry.

"Grace, Nick Pierce, here.Say, we really need you to get down here to our office right away…Uh-huh, uh-huh…Look, here's the short of it.Somebody has snatched our computer expert, Ella Farmer.We're real sure it's related to the Helen York murder.We were in the process of breaking the computer files, and you stepped in and took them.We need to know what was in there, if we're to stand a chance of getting Ella back alive.I don't think I need to tell you what Jack Mannion will do if anything were to happen to her…Uh-huh.Uh-huh.Okay, thanks.See you soonest."

Nick opened the door and headed back to Mannion's office where he and Joe were standing watch over the phone.Vicki tried to ask him more about the case.He ignored her then finally turned, "Look, Vicki, I really, really like you.But you need to know where my loyalties lie right now.Jack Mannion is my best friend in the whole world, and he's really hurting.And I think of Ella as a really good friend, too.So, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't ask me any more questions about this case outside the regular briefings that I give to the Press, okay?"

"Okay.But you need to know something too.I like both Jack and Ella.I have plans to be at their weddings with you.And I'm praying that the wedding takes place on schedule.So, as a friend, I'm going to be here until they get her back.Okay?" Vicki went on the offensive.

Nick looked at her and agreed.He pointed her back over to where she'd been sitting, just outside Mannion's office.Ricky came up and sat next to her.She reached over and hugged him.He invited her to play the Play Commander III, too.Vicki smiled and asked the rules of the game.

Ella was being held in a dark room in some kind of warehouse.There was a little bit of light coming through cracks in a boarded up window.The window was too high for her to see out.She could hear large trucks come and go.Occasionally, she thought she could hear the sounds she'd associate with a port as well.She thought she could hear the large ships' whistles in the distance.Cujo sat on the bed looking at her.She reached over and scratched his head.She was scared, and her head still hurt.The men who grabbed her threw something over her head like a gunnysack, then knocked her unconscious and stuffed her and Cujo in the trunk of their car.She never saw it coming.She couldn't even remember what they looked like.Ella lifted the little dog into her arms and cried.She was grateful for his presence with her.She curled up on the bed and waited for any opportunity that might present itself.She knew Jack would tear this city apart looking for her.She thought that something to eat would be nice.The door opened just a little bit, and a brown military MRE was thrown in.She shared her meal with Cujo and waited.

Agent Curry strolled in as if she were the rightful owner.She spoke to Nancy, "Is he in?"

She looked up and with a little edge in her voice told Curry, "Oh, he's been waiting for you."

Curry opened the door as Nancy was announcing her arrival.She put out her hand to shake, "Chief Mannion."

He stood up and shook her hand.Mannion moved the conversation to the conference table in the office.Joe called for either Temple or Danny.Danny responded, bringing Nick with him as well.Once assembled, Curry began her usual bit about it being against Bureau policy to disclose information that was not needed, when McGregor broke in.

"Look, let's save ourselves a whole lot of time and trouble and cut to the chase.We know that some large sums of money are being bandied about in off shore accounts.We think that Ella Farmer was kidnapped because she was on to something with that money before they snatched her.And we're pretty sure it's all tied into the ongoing murder investigation.Ella had traced some of the money back to Congresswoman York.We also have some names that may sound pretty familiar to you.Let's try Steve Cooper for starters.Then we can move to Orb Ventures dot com.Ella was tracking down the corporate ladder when she disappeared Sunday morning.Sound familiar, Agent Curry?"

Curry sat there a moment and considered her options.Then she reached into a briefcase for a thick file folder."Steve Cooper is a multi-talented man," she began."He's got a law degree and works out of a very profitable law firm.He helped to swing a sweetheart deal to bring several of the dot coms to the District.He's been bringing them in over the last few years.The sweetheart part was tax-free status for both corporation and employees.He worked heavily with the now deceased Congressman Reese and the now equally deceased Congresswoman York who stepped right into Reese's shoes."

Mannion interjected, "Okay, so tell us something we don't already know.Who belongs to the money, and how is it tied first to the murder and now to the kidnapping?"

With that, the phone rang; Mannion grabbed it this time, "Mannion."

The computer-generated voice replied, "So you are no longer indisposed?"

"That's right," he kept his cool."What do you want?"

"I want to get out of the country," the voice replied.

"And I want to know that the woman you kidnapped is unharmed," he flatly replied.

"Maybe later," with that the circuit went dead.

Mannion ground his teeth.He ordered the procedure from earlier in the day be repeated.The trace located another phone booth in a different section of town.He relayed to those around the table what the kidnapper wanted.So far, the Lab had analyzed the background noises of the first call; it only betrayed the sound of a car close by.It sounded like a Chrysler, an old model, maybe fifteen years old.

Curry spoke up, "That fits, if it's Cooper or Harriman, who is one of the heads of Orb Ventures, they would want out of the country. They could live well forever on those off shore accounts.And Cooper owns a classic Chrysler New Yorker, too.Now we are not really sure if Harriman is the CEO or just the artificial head of the company.These guys are money launderers – big time – for anyone who has the cash to come to the table.Cooper is the go between and runs his own cash through Orb Ventures to several off shore accounts.The disks that Ella had and that we collected from Cooper are netting us a gold mine of information on the accounts.What we're missing is the master list of, shall we say, subscribers.All we've got is transfer records and account numbers."

Nolan spoke up, "So Harriman and Cooper are indeed two different people?We had wondered about that.We had one signature card for Cooper under Harriman's name.Ella had tracked some of the accounts to Helen York.That is before you took the files away."

"No doubt," Curry continued."And that may be why she got grabbed.We have had surveillance on Cooper and Harriman for some time now.We watched York and Cooper meet in a run down hotel.Harriman was also known to frequent the place…"

"We know the place," Danny responded."We collected all kinds of nice DNA evidence to tie Cooper and York to the room and probably to the murder.You wouldn't have anything we can tie Harriman to do you?Like a photo maybe?The manager indicated that Cooper signed in as Harriman when he came in."

"We can probably come up with something in time," Curry commented."We had both of these guys on a short leash until yesterday.Somehow they gave our agents the slip.Nobody shadowed them all that closely, after all they aren't professional spies or anything…"  
  
"Well that's where you blew it," Mannion boomed.

"Look Chief, we didn't want to spook them.We wanted them to lead us to who the real mastermind of it was.Harriman just doesn't fit the profile," Curry retorted."Neither he nor Cooper are that clever.We think that maybe York found out who the real brains behind the money-laundering scheme was.We think that is why she was killed."

"Forget the profile.One of these guys has already killed, or had killed a member or Congress.They are off their sheet of music and trying to flail around for some solution.That makes them even more dangerous," Mannion shot back."I'd rather deal with professionals than bad amateurs!Pros are less dangerous and more predictable."

"Oh I agree, but amateurs is what we've got," Curry responded.

"Violent amateurs," Nick broke in."Grace, they really beat the hell out of Helen before they shoved her into a stolen car then into the Potomac."

"I know.I read the autopsy report on York," she acknowledged."But we don't think that Harriman or Cooper actually got their hands dirty.They've been using a couple of punks as muscle.They were likely the ones who stole the car and probably pushed it off into the river."

"You knew that and didn't tell us?" Nolan was incredulous.

"Just came to light, Deputy Chief," Curry replied."Look," she pulled out mug shots from another folder, "We think these are the hands-on guys."She pointed to one, "This is Devonne Johnson, and this is Darnel Booth.They are all muscle, no brains.We think Cooper recruited him out of the other side of his law firm.They've done federal time for bank robbery, assault on a federal officer, and drug trafficking."

"Nice guys," Danny said absent-mindedly.

"Until two months ago, they were both in the federal pen in Maryland," Curry continued."Their parole officer says they dropped off the radar two weeks ago, shortly after they saw a pro bono attorney out of the same firm as Cooper.We spotted them last week with Cooper, spending cash like there was no tomorrow."

"What did they buy?" Mannion wanted to know.

"The short list includes camping supplies, gas cans, scheduled drugs on the black market, including Valium.We thought that was strange, as their drugs of choice tended toward steroids, powder cocaine, heroin, and crystal meth," Curry ran down the list.

"Well those drugs will give you a bad attitude all on their own!" Nick exclaimed.

"Camping supplies?" Danny wondered."What kind of camping supplies?Gas cans?"

"Don't know; we only saw them go into the camping goods store and come out with packages.The store manager refused to be specific," Curry went on.

"Valium could be used to subdue a kidnapping victim without really harming her," Mannion threw out."Sounds like Cooper and Harriman have some kind of plan… unless the drugs are for them."

"We don't know of any illicit drug use on the parts of Cooper or Harriman; however, we won't rule it out either," Curry replied."But I suspect that they are going to want to do something quickly with Ella and get out of the country before any more dead bodies start showing up.Unlike their hired hands, neither has a history of violence."

"What about Helen?" Nick reminded them.

"That's the weird part.Have you figured out where York was killed yet?" Curry asked.

McGregor spoke, "We think she was beat up pretty bad, nearly dead, in the cheap motel that you already know about.Then she was shoved in a stolen car and run into the river.We're pretty sure she died on Friday; at least that is where the evidence is pointing right now.People saw her at the motel on Friday around noontime.Nobody saw her leave, though."

Curry mulled it over, "It fits with when we last saw Cooper.We intercepted a call to Harriman in which he sounded pretty unnerved.That came in around three o'clock.That gives the goon squad time to steal the car and get things ready to get rid of the body later that night."

"What we don't have is anything that says she was in the car before she was rolled into the river, though.That would kind of mean that somebody stuck her body in the back of his car for a while first," Danny added.

Mannion began to try and pull together what they had, "Okay, let's say York says or does something that really sets Cooper off or Harriman.Since we don't know Harriman's whereabouts and since your guys lost him, he's a suspect now, too.One of them beats up York, and now they think they have to get rid of a dead body.They call out Johnson and Booth who steal a car late in the afternoon.They meet at a secluded spot on the river and stick York in the car and roll her off into the Potomac and hope never to see her again."

"That fits the evidence we've accumulated.But why snatch Ella?" Nolan wondered.

"Could be her relationship to the Chief or that she knew about their crime in progress; it's a lot of money they were shuffling back and forth," Curry offered."Could be that she was an easy target and might draw the heat off the investigation.We won't know for sure until we catch these guys."

"What does Orb Ventures own in town or nearby?" Mannion wanted to know."It stands to reason that they won't use the motel again.They will have to hold Ella somewhere, we just have to find out where."

"I'll run that down, sir," Danny said.

"Go," Mannion ordered."Agent Curry, you will keep us informed as you break down the files, right?"

"Yes, Chief, this time we'll work together.I want to get Ella back, too.And kidnapping is one of the Bureau's specialties," Curry shook hands around the table as she left.

Mannion looked at Nolan after Curry was clear of the door, "Joe, I want her followed."

Nolan nodded in agreement, "I'm on it."

Nick picked up Vicki who had just been beaten for the second time at Play Commander.

She smiled, "So anything new?We going to lunch now?"

"Yeah, lunch," he said.

"Look Nick, I saw who went in and out just now.I know that Grace Curry is one of the FBI's top agents when it comes to money laundering cases.I've got contacts, let me help, please!" Vicki pled with Nick.

"What kind of contacts do you have that the FBI and the Department don't?" Nick wanted to know.

"Just trust me on this, okay?" Vicki told him."When we get done with lunch, drop me off at the magazine.I'll get back to you with what I find out, okay."

"Okay, I only hope this works," Nick worried out loud."Because if it doesn't I'm going to lose a couple of really good friends."

Vicki got dropped off at work after a quick lunch.She scurried into her office and picked up the phone.She dialed one number that went unanswered.She went to the second then the third.Finally, she got an answer.

"Yeah, it's me," she said to the other party."I need to know what you know about Helen York and Steve Cooper in the context of money laundering.I need to know it yesterday!"

She listened for a moment, "That's right, Cooper the lawyer."

She scribbled some more on the tablet in the middle of her desk."Okay, uh huh, got it.No, of course, we never had this conversation."

Her next call was to Nick.

"Look, Nick, my source tells me that York was starting to investigate some high profile politician or governmental type.The source is not sure which.But it had to do with said individual being the brains behind a major league money-laundering scheme.Cooper is a front man as is some other guy named Stanton.The source thinks that York wanted in on the action.She was using their services but wanted more.If she didn't get it, then it was investigation time!How'd I do?" Vicki wanted to know.

"Great, I'll pass this on to the Chief," Nick was excited.

He sailed into Mannion's office with what Vicki had just brought to the table.He gave her credit for it, "Look Jack, she already knew that Curry is the Bureau's expert in this kind of thing.She knew Cooper when Danny pulled him in.And she even came up with Stanton, aka Stanton Harriman's name.You can't be mad at her, now can you?"

"Okay, fine, when we nail these guys, you can give her the first and private briefing," Mannion replied.

He went to the door and called for Danny, "Buildings, we need buildings…You want to kick some doors in?We need buildings!"

"We're about done with the search, sir.We've got Orb Ventures with five large buildings in two warehouse districts in the city.That's in addition to some proper office space they leased when they came to the city under the deal Reese arranged," Danny told his boss.

"Good, let's get the buildings fed into the COMSTAT system and figure out which one to hit first."

"Yes sir."

In thirty minutes the COMSTAT was ready.Mannion began with the district commanders present in addition to Temple, Danny, Nick, and his Deputy.He asked the district commanders if they knew anything about the buildings that were in their districts.One mentioned that it was in one of the more run down areas of town…little real commerce, just plenty of drug trafficking and fencing.Some of those warehouses had been used for illegal operations in the past.

"Let's go with that, on that premise, fencing and drug trafficking," Mannion announced.

He turned to Joe, "I don't want to tip our hand if Vicki's source is right about someone in government being in on this.We don't know who or where he or she is."

"Agreed," Nolan replied as they left the briefing room.

Mannion had the search warrant on his desk within the hour.Nolan was left at the Headquarters with Nick.McGregor, Page, and Mannion were in one car right behind the raiding team.SWAT would meet them there.Mannion was leaving nothing to chance.There were half a dozen marked patrol cars surrounding the buildings when they pulled up.Three SWAT officers were already inside.One had signaled activity by tapping his microphone six times.He repeated the cycle twice.That narrowed the building search to the smallest of the three in this block that were identified as belonging to Orb Ventures.Before searching the suspect building, the other two buildings were searched and secured.Mannion wanted to eliminate any surprises.It also gave Curry and her troops time to show up for the party.He then deployed all six SWAT officers into the suspect building before announcing their presence over a bullhorn.Two of the SWAT team clicked on microphones to indicate there was now activity.That was a split second before Johnson and Booth opened fire on the officers gathered outside the building.That sent Police and FBI scurrying for cover as they began to return fire in the general direction of the shots.

With the bullhorn, Mannion ordered, "Cease fire, cease fire!"

Then across the radio, "We've got potential hostages and our own officers in there.Do not fire unless you **_know _**what you're shooting at!"

Mannion ordered again, "This is the Metropolitan Police, Johnson, Booth, Cooper, Harriman, throw out your weapons and come out with your hands up!"

Johnson and Booth returned fire again.One SWAT officer drew a clean line of fire on Booth and took him out before moving from his own position.Mannion heard shots being exchanged inside the building now.Johnson opened up on that officer before being shot by his teammate.

Cooper and Harriman panicked and grabbed Ella and headed for the door.Cujo ran out of the building ahead of them.He ran straight for the Chief.

"Not now, boy!" Mannion said as the dog danced around him.

Cooper held Ella in front of himself and Harriman tucked in close behind.He had a Glock held to her head for emphasis.The FBI sniper on the roof behind them could not get a clean shot at either without endangering Ella.

"Let her go," cautioned Mannion."You've already got enough trouble for one day; don't add to it."

"We didn't kill York.It was Booth.He beat her up."

"Okay, let's talk about it.But you're going to have to let her go first…" Mannion continued in a strong voice.

"We can cut you a deal," Curry added."I'm Agent Curry with the FBI.We know about the off shore accounts, insider trading, and money laundering.What we want to know is who you work for!"

"No way!" Cooper waved the gun around."We're leaving here, and you're going to help us unless you want this woman's death on your conscience."

At that moment the FBI sniper opened up on Harriman who had moved just enough to the left of Ella for him to get a clear shot.Harriman dropped like a stone.

"No!" Curry and Mannion screamed in concert.

Cooper wheeled around and was dropped in like manner.Ella was pulled to the ground by his weight and grasp on her.In a flash, Mannion was across the line and to Ella.Curry and Danny would be left to mop up the scene.

Ella was a basket case of tears and tremors.Cujo ran up and licked them both before he trotted back into the warehouse.The SWAT officer reported later that the little dog found Booth's body and lifted his leg on it before returning to Mannion.Temple took the dog back to the office with him.Mannion rode with Ella in the back of the ambulance.He held her and rocked her gently back and forth, trying his best to calm her down with reassurance.

They arrived at the ER in fifteen minutes.Ella was still crying and incoherent.A large male nurse met the ambulance.

"Sorry sir, you have to stay out here," he ordered Mannion.

"But I'm the Chief of Police," he responded.

"And I don't care if you're the President of the United States, you are going to have to stay out here.Or you can go to the Chapel.The doctor will find you when he's done," the nurse said as he folded his arms across his chest.

Mannion took a deep breath and let go of Ella's hand after telling her, "I'll be in the Chapel."

He went down to the edge of the steps up to the altar and fell in front of it.He was crying.He wasn't sure if they were tears of joy at having Ella back or leftover fear that he'd been holding in for what had seemed an eternity.He just thanked God for letting her live.He reminded God that he knew God did not bargain with men, but that just in case He would make an exception, he promised that he's be a better husband this time out.Mannion was just so grateful that God had spared her life and given her back to him.

Nolan found his Chief spread out on the altar stairs thirty minutes later.He sat down quietly in the front pew.McGregor and Page were just starting the reams of paperwork.Nick was giving Vicki the first take and then in an hour would give a press briefing for the rest of the hoards that were now circling the Police Department Headquarters.It would be a joint briefing with Nick and Curry.There were four dead and more questions than either agency had answers for.The toxicology screens would eventually show where some of the drugs had gone.Cooper's classic Chrysler revealed that York's body had been transported in the truck.A bloody sheet she'd been wrapped in was inside the trunk along with hair and other evidence from the victim.The camping gear was recovered.They had fed Ella and Cujo military meals out of a plastic bag.There were still drugs unaccounted for, though it looked like Johnson and Booth were getting ready to go back into business.

However, the biggest questions of all were who **_did_** kill Congresswoman Helen York and who was really behind Orb Ventures?With Cooper and Harriman dead, they might never know.Curry would do the Monday morning quarterbacking on the sniper's actions.She was sticking with the money-laundering dead end, too, insofar as she could.The US Attorney's Office, headed by Logan, took all the computer files away from Curry's team and started his own investigation.McGregor would attribute the killing to Booth and close the case, officially anyway.Maybe when Ella got back, she'd come up with more off the computer files they still had.

Dr. Clark found Mannion and invited him to come back to the ER where Ella was.She had a concussion from the blow to the head.Other than that, she was not injured physically.At present, she had been sedated.Mannion could sit with her until they moved her up to a room at least for overnight observation.When Mannion saw Nolan sitting there in the Chapel with him, he reached out and hugged his Deputy and thanked him.He then followed Dr. Clark to where Ella was asleep.Mannion leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, then sat down on a stool by her gurney and held her hand.An hour later, the paperwork was complete and the orderly took the sleeping Ella upstairs to a room.Mannion was right there.

At eight that evening, Temple, Nancy, and Ricky came up.An exhausted Mannion had fallen asleep, his head next to Ella's left hand.Ricky awakened him.Once Ricky was secure in the knowledge that his Mom was okay, he left with Mannion.Mannion did not want to leave Ella alone, fearing that she awakened in the middle of the night with no one there to comfort her.So, Nancy relieved her Chief and sat with Ella through the night.

The sun peeked in through the blinds across the window in Ella's room announcing that Tuesday was here.Nancy had dozed in the chair off and on for several hours.She got up and took a big stretch and yawned lazily.She peeked out through the blinds that were drawn shut.The nursing staff had been in and out like clock work throughout the night shift.The morning staff was making rounds with the off going.Two nurses popped in and greeted Nancy who smiled back at them.Ella had slept through the night.At times, she seemed to be having nightmares, but then she'd return to calm sleep.Nancy rinsed her face off in the washbasin as the nurses passed notes about their patient.It was not long after they left that Mannion arrived, bundle of flowers in his hands.He had felt secure enough in sending Ricky to school, over the child's vociferous protests.

"How is she?" he whispered to Nancy.

"**_She's _**got a monster headache," Ella replied, peeking out of one eye.

Mannion handed the flowers to Nancy to hang on to for the moment.Nancy was grinning widely as she watched Mannion slip carefully onto the edge of the bed.He held Ella in his arms and kissed her face.She finally nestled her face in his coat.

"Do you remember anything?" he whispered softly in her ear.

"Not much.I remember walking Cujo…Wait, Cujo, where is he?" Ella sat up straight in the bed with a moan.

"He's fine.He's back on the boat," Mannion reassured her.

Ella relaxed back and stroked his face tenderly."I had some awful nightmares last night.And my head still hurts – inside and out.But I think I'm okay."

"Good.Because, Miss Ella, we're not putting this off another minute," Mannion began.He pulled the covers back and slipped the foam shoes over Ella's feet."You're coming with me," he announced."You, too, Nancy."

Ella slid into the wheel chair that had been folded along the wall.Mannion threw his coat over her and took her back downstairs.He wheeled her into the Chapel.Mayor Baker and his wife, Karen, as well as Ella's Pastor were there.

"We're eloping today…And, Saturday, we'll do it all over again if you're out of here.But when you leave here you're leaving with me!" Mannion commanded.

"You do have a way of getting your way, don't you, Jack?" Ella smiled.

"Don't I usually?Pastor, if you'd be so good…" Mannion said with an easy grin.


End file.
